Clémentines
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. ALL HUMAN. Bella n'a pas beaucoup de chance côté coeur. Est-ce que ça va changer lorsqu'elle entre en fac et rencontre le magnifique Docteur Carlisle Cullen? M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

Tout a commencé au lycée. Edward Masen et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble quand j'avais 17 ans et qu'il n'en avait que 16, et tout était parfait. Au début. On a attendu presque un an avant de nous décider à faire l'amour. On avait tout les deux été très nerveux. Il avait été nerveux parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire. J'avais été nerveuse parce que je ne voulais pas mettre du sang sur mes draps parce que je ne voulais pas que ma mère découvre que j'avais perdu ma virginité. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas senti grand-chose les quelques premières fois où on avait fait l'amour. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu mal, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'y avais pris beaucoup de plaisir. Comprenez-moi bien, le sexe était agréable et tout, mais bon, ce n'était pas GÉNIAL. Je veux dire, aucun de nous ne savait ce qu'il faisait. A l'époque, je ne savais même pas que je n'avais pas d'orgasmes. Bien sûr, le sexe était AMUSANT et faisait passer le temps, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi, vous voyez? Surtout que c'est pas facile quand vous craignez que vos parents entrent dans votre chambre à n'importe quel moment! Cependant, Edward réussissait toujours à prendre son pied, ce qui était bien pour lui, je suppose.

Mais alors qu'on approchait de notre deuxième anniversaire, notre relation a commencé à changer. Edward était devenu si protecteur; il voulait qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Ça ne m'avait pas vraiment dérangé au début; j'étais même plutôt flattée. Je veux dire, bien sûr, c'était chiant qu'il s'énèrve pour des petites choses, genre quand je ne m'asseyais pas à côté de lui dans le bus ou des trucs de ce genre, mais j'avais juste mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'il était du genre solitaire avant qu'on ne commence à sortir ensemble. Puis un jour, il m'avait dit qu'il haïssait mon meilleur ami - Jacob - et qu'il voulait que je reste loin de lui. On ne pouvait pas aller aux soirées où Jacob allait parce qu'Edward ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il m'avait même demandé si je couchais avec Jacob une fois, ce qui était complètement ridicule - Jacob était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer notre relation différament. Finalement, ça en arriva au point où je devais faire le mur pour aller voir Jacob et mes autres amis, Sam, Quil, Embry et ma meilleure amie, Leah. Je racontai à Edward que j'étais fatiguée et que je voulais me coucher tôt. Puis après qu'il soit parti, je sautai dans ma vieille camionnette pour aller les rejoindre, où qu'ils soient. Ils étaient d'accord pour ne pas dire à Edward ce qu'il se passait vraiment, mais je voyais bien qu'ils détestaient devoir mentir pour moi. Mes amis n'appréciaient pas la possessivité d'Edward non plus, et ça avait mis un frein à ma relation avec eux. Surtout avec Leah, qui était mon amie depuis le CE1. Elle avait l'impression que je l'avais lâché pour un mec. Notre amitié ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise.

Donc ce n'était pas surprenant que j'ai longuement envisagé de rompre avec Edward. Je savais que je partais pour la fac en automne, et j'espérais que la distance nous ferait du bien. Genre 'tu sais pas ce que tu as jusqu'à ce que tu ne l'ais plus.' Il avait l'intention d'entrer dans la même fac que moi, donc je pensais que si ça devait se faire, on serait à nouveau ensemble et heureux dans l'année suivante. Mais il y avait une partie de moi qui savait que les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas aussi facilement, si je voulais même qu'elles s'arrangent.

Je commençais donc mes études à l'université dans une licence ouverte. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. J'avais le pressentiment que je finirais par passer une licence d'anglais, mais je savais que j'avais tout le temps pour me décider. J'étais restée dans un dortoir mixte la première année et j'avais rencontré beaucoup de types mignons. J'avais essayé de n'encourager aucun de mes prétendants, mais ce fut très dur parce que j'aime flirter par nature. Un garçon nommé Eric était particulièrement insistant. Finalement, il me fatigua tellement que j'acceptai de sortir avec lui. 'Quel mal ça pourrait me faire?' m'étais-je dit. Eric était un très gentil garçon, et j'appréciai vraiment sa compagnie. Je ne considérais pas notre rendez-vous comme romantique - plutôt comme deux personnes allant juste boire un verre. J'admets m'être amusée avec lui. On avait beaucoup ri. Et on avait beaucoup bu. Et un verre de trop plus tard, je m'étais retrouvée dans son lit. Ça ne pouvait pas faire plus de cinq minutes qu'on avait commencé quand, étonamment, mon cerveau imbibé avait décidé d'intervenir. "Stop!" l'avais-je supplié. "On peut pas faire ça! Je suis désolé mais j'ai un petit ami!" Heureusement, et tout à l'honneur d'Eric, il avait arrêté. Mais le mal était fait. C'était officiel. J'étais une femme adultérine.

Je m'en voulais parce que j'avais trompé Edward, mais pas parce que j'étais sortie avec Eric. Ça m'avait fait réalisé que je n'aimais plus Edward comme je l'avais aimé avant. Je n'étais tout simplement pas destinée à épouser mon premier petit-ami. Donc je pris la décision de rompre avec Edward. Je savais que je devais le faire en personne, je lui devais au moins ça. J'avais prévu de suivre des cours d'été, donc ma seule opportunité serait le week-end où il recevrait son dîplome. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour ça, mais ça devait être fait. Bien sûr, il s'était mis en colère et avait été blessé. Il avait exigé de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, and je n'avais pas eu le coeur de lui dire que j'étais CELLE qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Donc je lui avais dit qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que je ne ressentais plus la même chose pour lui. J'avais fait attention à ne pas lui dire que je voulais qu'on reste amis, mais je lui avais dit qu'il compterait toujours pour moi - pas seulement parce qu'il avait été mon premier amour, mais parce qu'il méritait d'être heureux. C'était la vérité.

Après Edward, j'étais brièvement sortie avec un type qui s'appelait James. Je l'avais rencontré environ deux semaines après avoir rompu avec Edward, donc James était juste un rebond. Il était si différent d'Edward, et j'avais vraiment craqué pour lui. Il savait que j'étais plutôt inexpérimentée en matière de relations, et il a utilisé cette situation à son avantage. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il abusait de moi, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il critiquait mes vêtements, me disait que je m'habillais mal, que je l'embarrassais. Ou il me disait de coiffer mes cheveux d'une certaine façon lorsque j'étais avec lui, et si je ne le faisait pas, il ne me parlait pas jusqu'à ce que je change de coiffure.

Un soir, on était censés se rendre à un concert en plein air, et j'avais suggéré qu'on fasse un picnic à l'arrière de ma camionnette. "Très bien," avait-il dit, "tant que tu laves ta saleté de camionnette d'abord. Bon, quand je l'avais emmené au lavo-matic, il y avait un panneau qui indiquait 'HORS SERVICE'. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était un problème, donc je m'étais rendu au concert quand même. Mais il n'était jamais venu et au bout d'une heure, j'avais finalement abandonné. J'étais rentré à la maison avec les larmes aux yeux - quel connard! Puis j'avais vu sa voiture garée dans ma rue. Une fois dans mon appartement, j'avais exigé de savoir pourquoi il m'avait posé un lapin. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'avait jeté contre le mur de ma chambre. Mon dos s'était écrasé contre un miroir et je m'étais coupée plutôt sévèrement avec les éclats de verre qui m'étaient tombés dessus lorsque j'avais glissé au sol. Bien sûr, tout avait été de MA faute - il ne m'aurait pas posé un lapin si j'avais lavé ma saleté de camionnette comme il me l'avait dit. C'est ça, il m'avait posé un lapin parce que ma camionnette était sale et qu'il ne voulait pas être vu dedans en public. Le plus malsain dans cette relation? Il avait rompu avec MOI. J'étais vraiment heureuse de n'avoir jamais couché avec lui. En fait, d'après James, je n'avais pas encore mérité le droit de coucher avec lui. Quelle bénédiction.

Après James, j'étais vraiment dégoûtée des hommes en général. Je ne voulais pas et je n'étais pas prête à avoir une nouvelle relation. Je commençai donc à céder aux plans drague qui se présentaient et eus de nombreuses relations sexuelles sans lendemain. Je me moquai même d'avoir une réputation de fille facile. Ça aurait dû me déranger, mais c'était comme si j'essayai de combler un vide dans ma vie par le sexe. Et ça n'aidait vraiment pas que mon amie et colocataire, Angela, soit dans le même bateau que moi. On traînait dans les bars, cherchant des hommes qu'on pourrait ramener à la maison. Si on réussissait, on s'échangeait nos expériences le jour suivant. Une fois, on a toutes les deux repéré le même gars, un homme sublime qui s'appelait Peter. Aucune de nous ne voulait renoncer à lui, donc pour choisir, j'ai suggéré qu'on fasse une partie de Pierre, Papier, Ciseaux pour décider qui le ramènerait à la maison. J'ai gagné. Et laissez-moi juste dire que Peter est un amant incroyable. On l'a fait toute la nuit, jouant avec du bondage, des bandeaux sur les yeux, et du sirop de chocolat. Mon lit était dégoûtant au petit matin, mais ça en avait valu la peine. Ça en avait valu la peine, cela étant, jusqu'à ce que Peter ruine tout ça en me demandant si il pouvait filer un rancard Angela. Apparemment, c'était ELLE qui lui plaisait! J'avais accepté grâcieusement et lui avait donné la permission de la draguer, mais mon égo a prit un sale coup cette nuit-là.

J'aimais faire l'amour. Cependant, quelque chose me manquait. Des orgasmes. Les miens. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment mais je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas une de ces femmes qui n'en avait jamais. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, étant donné que je pouvais m'offrir le grand O quand je le faisais moi-même, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Clairement, j'en étais capable, mais ça ne m'arrivait jamais quand je couchais avec quelqu'un. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Même si, je dois bien admettre que je pouvais jouer la comédie plutôt bien. Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une bonne actrice, mais je sais que les types avec qui je m'envoyais en l'air ne voyait pas la différence. De plus, je m'assurais toujours que leurs besoins soient satisfaits, donc franchement, qu'est-ce que ça leur faisait à eux? Finalement, ça a commençait à changer la façon dont je me voyais. J'avais toujours eu plutôt confiance en moi, mais apparemment, je n'étais bonne que pour une partie de jambes en l'air et rien de plus. Bien sûr, ces gars ne voulaient pas sortir avec une salope qui s'était tapé leur meilleur ami - j'étais abîmée maintenant. Ceux avec qui j'essayais de sortir avaient tous des problèmes. Il semblait qu'aucun type normal ne me voudrait jamais. Donc finalement, j'abandonnai complètement l'idée de grand amour, et décidai que des nuits sans lendemain était ce que je pourrais faire de mieux. Je devais faire face à la réalité.

Mais tout changea, cependant, lorsque je rencontrais le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 -**

Ça faisait tout juste un an que je travaillai à la bibliothèque universitaire lorsque je le rencontrai pour la première fois. Je poussai un chariot de livres devant être rangés et dansai en écoutant mon iPod (mauvaise idée au boulot) lorsque je lui fonçai dessus. Littéralement. J'écoutai une de mes chansons préférées, et tournai dans un allée - je ne le vis même pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

"BOUM*

Je le cognai à l'arrière de la jambe. Le chariot bascula, et pratiquement la moitié des livres tombèrent au sol.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolée," criai-je. J'arrachai mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et relevai la tête vers lui. "Sainte merde."

"Pardon?"

_Oh Seigneur, j'ai dit ça à voix haute, n'est-ce pas?_

"Je veux dire, est-ce...est-ce que ça va?" balbutiai-je. Cet homme, non ce DIEU, dans lequel j'avais foncé était probablement le plus bel être humain au monde. Il était encore plus canon que toutes les stars de cinéma. Je vous parle de cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, d'une mâchoire si affinée qu'elle pourrait couper du fromage, et d'yeux aussi profonds que la Mer Caspienne. Il avait de large épaule - je le voyais même sous son polo bleu marine et sa chemise blanche. Et maintenant, si seulement je pouvais jeter un coup d'oeil à l'arrière de ce jean moulant...

Calme-toi mon coeur.

"Ça va," me sourit-il. "Y'a pas de mal."

En apercevant ses dents parfaites, mon estomac se transforma en bouillie.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'aurais vraiment dû regarder où j'allais." Je m'accroupis et commençai à ramasser les livres qui étaient tombés au sol. "Je suis vraiment maladroite."

"Ah, voyons, je ne vous crois pas. C'était juste un accident," répondit-il en se baissant pour m'aider.

"Oh, croyez-moi. A côté de moi, Gerald Ford** (1)** ressemble à Gene Kelly **(2)**. Et je n'exagère pas."

Il commença à rire. "Vous n'étiez même pas née lorsque Ford était président, donc je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de faire de telles comparaisons."

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est le rire le plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu._

Je réalisai qu'on avait tous les deux tendu la main pour attraper le même livre, donc je reculai la mienne. Comme pour souligner mon propos, le balancement de mon poids me fit perdre l'équilibre et je tombai. Je réussis à rouler sur le côté avant de me fracasser le crâne contre l'étagère la plus proche. Je me figeai.

_Tuez-moi maintenant._

Mr. Sublime me regarda de ses yeux bleus layettes écarquillés. "Vous l'avez fait exprès."

Essayant d'être aussi grâcieuse que possible, je me remis à genoux. "J'aurais préféré, mais nan, c'est tout moi. Je vous l'avais bien dit."

Il recommença à rire et je sentis mes joues me brûler. Je rassemblai rapidement les derniers livres - je voulais m'échapper aussi vite que possible avant de m'humilier encore plus.

"Je m'en occupe," m'offrit-il en rigolant toujours.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. C'est fait. Mais merci quand même...euh...,"Je m'interrompis.

"Carlisle. Docteur Carlisle Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Bella." _Oh, génial, un professeur. Parfait._ "Je m'excuse encore de vous avoir foncé dessus comme ça. J'espère que vous ne faîtes pas semblant d'aller bien pour m'épargner."

"Bien sûr que non, Bella. En fait, ça a été un plaisir de vous parler." Il me tendit la main et je l'attrapai avec hésitation. Mais sa poignée de main était si chaude et ferme que je me détendis immédiatement. Je découvris que je ne voulais pas relâcher sa main. Il me sourit chaleureusement et j'essayai de répondre à son sourire, mais je suis sûre que j'eus plus l'air stupide ou folle qu'autre chose. Peut-être même les deux. "Peut-être qu'on se retombera dessus sur le campus."

"J'espère pas," rigolai-je.

_Seigneur Bella. Arrête de parler._

Mais heureusement, il comprit ma pathétique tentative de plaisanterie.

"Je l'admets, mauvais choix de mots," rigola-t-il. "Passez une bonne soirée."

"Vous aussi, Dr. Cullen."

Et sur ces mots, il se tourna vers les ascenseurs et s'éloigna. Une fois dans la cabine, il se tourna vers moi et avant que les portes ne se ferment, il me fit un large sourire et un petit geste de la main.

Lorsque je fus certaine que l'ascensceur était descendu au premier étage, je poussai un gros soupir. _Est-ce que tout ça vient vraiment de m'arriver? _Je grimaçai en pensant à quel point j'avais été incroyablement maladroite, mais d'un autre côté, j'en étais contente. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, je n'aurais jamais rencontré mon Adonis en jean. Quel putain de canon!

* * *

**(1) Gerald Ford, 38e président des Etats-Unis, connu pour sa maladresse.**

**(2) Gene Kelly, formidable danseur américain des années 50.**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Je suis embarrassée d'admettre que lorsque je rentrai à la maison, je me rendis immédiatement dans ma chambre pour chercher le Docteur Cullen sur le site de l'université. J'avais l'impression d'être obsédée. Mais je DEVAIS en apprendre plus sur l'homme le plus sexy au monde, donc je repoussai ma honte et lançai internet. Je tapai son nom dans le moteur de recherche et cliquai sur le lien menant à son profil.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Professeur de Théorie, Ecole de Musique," lus-je.

Génial. J'avais pratiquement aucune chance de le croiser à nouveau. Le département d'anglais était à l'autre bout du campus - mon seul espoir serait de le recroiser à la bibliothèque mais ça me semblait peu probable. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer à la pensée que je ne reverrais jamais plus ces magnifiques yeux bleu layette. Je cliquai sur sa biographie.

"Carlisle Cullen détient un Doctorat en Théorie Musicale de l'université de l'Iowa, un Master de l'université d'Alberta, et une Licence en Théorie Musicale et Composition du Royal College of Music de Londres. Les recherches de Cullen se concentrent sur le Romantisme Allemand du 19e siècle, et la musique Française de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle et du début du vingtième avec un intérêt tout particulier pour l'oeuvre de Claude Debussy. Il a publié de nombreux articles et d'autres sont en cours d'impression, et il a débuté l'écriture d'un livre intitulé _A la Croisée des Chemins: La Contextualisation de la Musique et de la Poésie de Claude Debussy._ Il a présenté ses recherches au cours de nombreuses conférences aux Etats-Unis, au Canada, au Royaume-Uni, et en Australie. Cullen enseigne plusieurs classes de théorie musicale, incluant la Théorie Musicale basique; le Contrepoint Rigoureux; l'Analyse Schenkerienne; et des conférences centrées sur Debussy."

Ça voulait pas vraiment dire grand chose pour moi. C'était quoi ce foutu Contrepoint Rigoureux? Et l'Analyse Schenkerienne? Est-ce que c'était même du _Français_? Ouais, on avait rien en commun. Pourquoi j'avais pas écouté ma mère quand elle avait essayé de me forcer à prendre des cours de piano? Je soupirai bruyamment.

"Hey, qu'est-ce tu fais?"

Je fis un bond de deux mètre.

Mon amie/colocataire, Angela, se tenait soudainement derrière moi.

"Seigneur, Angela!" criai-je en refermant mon ordinateur portable. "On t'a jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer?"

"Je ne toque jamais," me dit-elle d'une voix condescendante. Elle avait pas tort. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Pas grand chose."

"J'ai faim. Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé?"

Je souris. Je savais comment ça allait se finir. "Nan. Tu penses à quoi?"

"Tu veux qu'on aille manger une pizza?"

Le grognement de mon estomac répondit pour moi.

"C'est partit."

Le trajet jusqu'à notre pizzeria favorite fut court - ce n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de notre appartement. C'était presque toujours bondé parce que le restaurant était petit, mais ça valait totalement la peine de braver la file d'attente pour leurs fameuses pizzas. Heureusement, la file d'attente était petite ce soir-là, donc je savais qu'on ne devrait pas poireauter dehors trop longtemps.

"Alors, comment c'était le boulot?" me demanda Angela.

"Ça a été. Mais je te jure que ma patronne, Nancy, devient de plus en plus folle chaque jour."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois?"

"Elle nous a dit, à ma collègue, Jen, et moi, qu'après avoir payer toutes ses factures, il lui restait 10$ et qu'elle voulait nous les donner."

"Donc elle vous a donné cinq dollars à chacune?" La confusion brillait dans les yeux d'Angela.

"C'est bizarre, non? On savait vraiment pas quoi faire, donc on les a prit."

"C'est tordu."

"On dirait qu'elle essaye d'acheter notre affection. Je veux dire, elle peut toujours essayer, mais ça ne marchera pas. Oh, hey, désolée de changer de sujet, mais écoute ça - J'ai rencontré le mec le plus mignon au monde aujourd'hui. Angela, tu me croirais pas si je te disais à quel point il est canon."

"Ooooo!" gloussa-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu lui as demandé son numéro?"

"Nan. En plus, il est professeur à l'Ecole de Musique. Définitivement hors d'atteinte," soupirai-je.

"Ça craint. Les meilleurs sont toujours soit gay, soit pris, soit interdits."

"Ou amoureux d'une de tes amies," la taquinai-je.

"Oh, la ferme. Peter n'était pas amoureux de moi." Elle me tapa sur l'épaule. "En plus, je veux pas tes restes! Je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Plusieurs fois, en fait!"

"Ce qui me rappelle, Ben vient en ville demain et je veux qu'on aille tous boire un verre ensemble."

Ben était le petit-ami honoraire d'Angela. Ils allaient bien ensemble, quand ils ne se battaient pas ou qu'ils ne trompaient pas l'autre. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'ils finiraient tout de même ensemble, mais ils devaient tous les deux mûrir avant que ça n'arrive.

Je haussai un sourcil à son attention. "Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez remis ensemble."

"C'est pas le cas. Il vient juste en ville pour prendre un peu de bon temps."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour lui faire passer du bon temps."

"S'il te plaît? Si tu ne viens pas, ça ressemblera à un rendez-vous et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées."

"Ha! Des idées, mon cul!" reniflai-je. "Comme si je voulais passer la soirée à vous regarder vous peloter."

"Je te jure que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. En plus, il dort chez son cousin, donc j'irais là-bas demain soir - je te promet que tu n'auras pas à voir nos indiscrétions! T'as tellement bossé dernièrement qu'on sort pratiquement plus jamais. Viens avec nous!"

"Je ne sais pas...J'ai un devoir à rendre lundi..." Je la taquinai maintenant.

"Piii-tié. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu ne commenceras même pas à écrire ton devoir avant dimanche après-midi. Me raconte pas de bobards."

"Très bien," rigolai-je. "Mais tu m'en devras une sur ce coup-là!"

"Ooooo," couina-t-elle. "Merci! On va tellement s'amuser demain!" Elle me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

"Si tu le dis."

"Je t'en donne ma parole. Maintenant, dis m'en un peu plus au sujet de ce prof canon..."

Je souris.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 -**

La nuit suivante, je me préparai pour la soirée. On avait prévu d'aller dans un de nos bars préférés, et je devais bien admettre que c'était agréable d'avoir quelque chose de tel de prévu. Je ne me maquille pas souvent, donc c'est assez sympa quand je le fais. Je portai une de mes tenues 'sorties' standard: un jean moulant et un débardeur noir. Rien de trop sexy, mais disons simplement qu'il me mettait à mon avantage. Je pris mon temps pour appliquer de l'eye-liner noir avant de m'assurer que je ne ressemblais ni à une émo ni à un raton-laveur. Un peu de mascara et du gloss vinrent compléter mon maquillage. Je soulignai mon apparence avec quelques bracelets dorés et les boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre et vit qu'il me restait encore une demi-heure environ avant que Ben et Angela viennent me chercher. Je me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil moelleux et laissai juste mon esprit vagabonder. Je pensai aux différents sujets potentiels de mon devoir - on était censé comparer et contraster deux personnages Shakespearien. Je pensai à Juliette et Ophélie? Ou peut-être Othello et le Roi Lear? Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de boire ce soir? De la bière? Un Malibu ou un Coca? Merde, est-ce que j'avais pensé à pointer en sortant du boulot? Si je l'avais pas fait, peut-être que ma folle de patronne l'avait fait pour moi. Une fois de plus.

Bientôt, mes pensées retournèrent vers le Dr. Cullen. Je rejouai notre rencontre au moins une douzaine de fois dans mon esprit, et imaginai à quel point j'avais eu l'air stupide devant lui. Je pensai aux choses que j'aurais dû dire, aux manières dont j'aurais pu évité de tomber. Bordel, j'aurais dû lui de demander l'heure ou quelque chose juste pour voir s'il portait une alliance. J'aurais aussi aimé découvrir un moyen discret de le toucher. J'aurais pu faire semblant de lui enlever un cheveu ou une poussière de l'épaule.

En pensant à des cheveux, je me demandai quel effet ça me ferait de passer mes doigts dans les siens. Est-ce que ses cheveux étaient doux? J'imaginai leur odeur - est-ce qu'il utilisait des soins capillaires? Je pensai à ses yeux - ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond - et de la façon dont ils avaient pétillé de surprise après que je sois tombée. Et ses lèvres. Oh, Seigneur, ses lèvres étaient magnifiques aussi. J'étais sûre que qu'elles seraient parfaites contre les miennes - fermes et pleines. J'étais prête à parier qu'il embrassait bien. Je soupirai bruyamment en imaginant l'effet que ça me ferait de l'embrasser.

Il commencerait probablement lentement avec de doux baisers, nos bouches seraient à peine entrouvertes et je pourrais goûter son souffle doux. Les baisers gagneraient en intensité et j'accepterais rapidement sa langue dans ma bouche. On lutterait doucement pour prendre le contrôle de notre baiser, nos souffles se faisant de plus en plus courts. Il prendrait le contrôle en plaçant ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage pour me garder en place. En retour, j'enroulerais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer aussi près que possible.

Ses lèvres finiraient ensuite par quitter les miennes et elles voyageraient vers ma mâchoire pour la mordiller et la caresser doucement avant de glisser vers mon cou. Seigneur, j'adore qu'on m'embrasse le cou! C'est le parfait mélange entre les chatouilles, la torture et le plaisir à la fois! Je ne serais pas capable de le supporter pendant très longtemps avant de vouloir lui rendre la pareille. Je me reculerai avec un sourire joueur avant d'approcher mes lèvres de son oreille. "Mon tour," chuchoterais-je. J'attraperais prudemment le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents avant de souffler doucement de l'air chaud dans son oreille.

Puis mes lèvres se poseraient là où son cou et son épaule se rencontrent. Je suis prête à parier qu'il sent délicieusement bon. Ma langue goûterait sa peau salée, et je le couvrirais de petits suçons. Je sentirais bientôt ses mains voyager de l'arrière de mon crâne à ma taille pour se glisser juste sous mon débardeur. Il remonterait doucement ses mains, mais sous mon débardeur. Il les ferait voyager sur mon dos avant de s'arrêter à mon soutien-gorge.

Il me regarderait dans les yeux, mais il n'aurait pas besoin de ma permission - il l'aurait déjà depuis l'instant même où nos lèvres se seraient rencontrées. D'une main, il ouvrirait mon soutien-gorge et mes seins s'alourdiraient en prévision des choses à venir. Sa main glisserait sous mon soutien-gorge pour se poser sur mon sein alors que je fermerais les yeux et que je gémirais. Lorsque son pouce glisserait sur mon téton, il se dresserait tout de suite. Son autre main me caresserait légèrement le dos et je sentirais ses doigts se glisser à l'arrière de mon jean. Ses lèvres se poseraient sur les miennes alors qu'il ferait doucement glisser sa main à l'avant de mon pantalon avant de glisser ses doigts dans ma culotte. Sa main irait de plus en plus bas et je tremblerais d'anticipation. "Oh Seigneur, pitié, ne t'arrête pas," soufflerais-je. Je l'entendrais haleter lorsque ses doigts entreraient ma -

*TUT TUT TUT!*

Le klaxon d'une voiture me sortit de ma rêverie. Il me fallut un moment pour redescendre sur terre et réaliser que Ben et Angela devaient m'attendre dehors. "Bordel," grognai-je. "J'arrive! Calmez votre putain de joie." J'attrapai mes clés et mon sac et courus rejoindre mes amis.

* * *

**Nouvelle fic postée, un James/Bella: L'amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Donnez-lui une chance!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 -**

"Hey ma jolie!" cria Angela en me serrant dans ses bras alors que je m'installai à côté d'elle dans la voiture. Elle se recula et étudia mon visage. "Est-ce que tu transpires?"

J'effleurais mon front du dos de la main. Et en effet, je sentis de l'humidité sur mes doigts. "J'ai dû faire vite pour me préparer, j'ai couru dans tout l'appartement et tout. C'est tout," mentis-je. _Il est temps de changer de sujet. _"Salut Ben - comment ça va?"

"Bien. T'aurais dû nous rejoindre plus tôt, Bella. On a regardé un super film de Kung-Fu."

J'échangeai un regard avec Angela. Elle déteste les films de Kung-Fu. Elle me fit un large sourire. "Quel dommage, hein?"

"Carrément," rigolai-je.

Ben commença à me raconter le film mais je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille. Je ne suis pas fan de films de Kung-Fu non plus. Honnêtement, c'est terriblement ennuyeux.

On se gara dans un parking souterrain et je dois bien admettre que je sentis une petite pointe de jalousie en voyant Ben ouvrir la portière d'Angela avant de l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Ça me manquait d'avoir quelqu'un avec ce genre de petites attentions pour moi. Parfois, c'était vraiment facile de voir pourquoi Angela aimait autant Ben.

Il parlait toujours de son film de Kung-Fu alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le bar, et on passa devant l'un des guichets de ma banque. Ce qui me rappela...

"Oh merde, j'ai besoin d'argent. Ça vous dérangerait que je m'arrête là deux secondes? Vu que c'est ma banque, je ne payerais pas de frais supplémentaires pour mon retrait."

"Pas de problème, on t'attend," me dit Angela.

"Non, c'est bon, vous avez pas besoin de m'attendre. Je vous rejoindrais au bar."

Ben regarda Angela avant de poser son regard sur moi. "T'es sûre?"

"Ouais. Vous inquiétez pas - je serais là dans quelques minutes."

"Okay. On te verra tout à l'heure." Angela m'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna avec Ben. Je remarquai qu'il avait mis sa main dans la poche arrière d'Angela.

_Génial. Ça a déjà commencé._

Il y avait trois personnes devant moi au guichet, donc je m'appuyai contre un mur pour attendre. C'était une soirée agréable - ni trop froide, ni trop chaude - juste parfaite. La légère brise qui soufflait m'aiderait à sécher la moindre trace de transpiration que j'avais sur le front à cause d'avant.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je pense que j'étais devant vous," me dit une voix.

"Dans tes rêves," crachai-je en faisant volte-face pour confronter mon accusateur.

Je haletai. Je reconnaîtrai ces yeux bleus layette partout. Le Dr Cullen était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à la chance que j'avais de le croiser à nouveau aussi rapidement, mais le voilà - portant un jean, une chemise blanche et une veste. Ça_ DEVRAIT_ être illégal pour un homme d'être aussi sexy.

"Sainte merde."

"Pardon?"

_Merde. Pas encore!_

"Je, euh...Je suis désolée. Mais je ne crois pas que vous étiez là avant moi," lui dis-je en lui faisant une petite grimace.

Il me fit le même sourire ravageur que la veille. "Je sais. Je plaisantais." Il s'interrompit et pencha la tête sur le côté. "Vous étiez vraiment énervée, n'est-ce pas?"

Je rigolai. "Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous ai pas botté le cul. J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je pourrais vous mettre à genoux."

Je vis ses sourcils se hausser à ce dernier commentaire et je réalisai que je parlai à un _professeur _de mon Université, bon sang! A quoi je pensais? J'essayai rapidement de trouver un autre sujet de conversation mais il me prit de vitesse.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez de prévu pour ce soir?"

"Oh, je vais juste dans un bar avec une amie et son, euh, ami. Je suppose qu'on pourrait l'appeler comme ça. Et vous?"

"Je rejoins un collègue à la Blue Note pour écouter quelques-uns de ses étudiants jouer du jazz."

"Ça a l'air sympa."

"Eh. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de jazz. Je peux en apprécier à l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, vous voyez?" Ses yeux pétillèrent.

"Vous êtes plus porté sur la musique classique, n'est-ce pas?"

Il me regarda avec surprise. "En effet. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi?"

_Uh oh. Ferme-la, Bella. Ne lui dit que tu as fait des recherches sur lui!_

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, cependant, le guichet se libéra. _Merci Seigneur pour cette petite faveur._

"Excusez-moi," dis-je poliment en me dirigeant vers le guichet.

"Allez-y," sourit-il. "Alors, dans quel bar rejoignez-vous vos amis?"

"Le Hangout. C'est assez mal famé. Vous y avez déjà été?"

Son rire résonna comme de la musique à mes oreilles. "Non, je n'ai jamais encore eu un tel plaisir!"

"Hey, ne critiquez pas mon bar préféré! C'est un endroit génial parce qu'ils ont une terrasse. C'est pas vraiment bondé ni rien, mais on aime bien s'asseoir dehors. Ma température monte assez facilement."

"Bon à savoir." Sa bouche s'agita d'un tic presque imperceptible.

_Oh Seigneur, j'ai recommencé._

La machine me donna mon argent et je fis un pas sur le côté tout en rangeant rapidement les billets dans mon sac. "Le guichet est tout à vous," lui dis-je.

"Oh, non, c'est bon - je n'ai pas besoin de m'en servir."

J'étais confuse. Pourquoi était-il là s'il n'avait pas besoin de retirer de l'argent? Pas que je m'en plaignais, bien sûr!

"Okay, alors..." Je m'interrompis. Je ne voulais pas vraiment partir, mais je savais que je devais y aller. "Je ferais mieux de rejoindre mes amis. Ils vont commencer à craindre que je me sois fait agressée ou quelque chose de ce genre."

"Très bien." A nouveau, ses yeux semblèrent pétiller - comment FAISAIT-il? Je commençai à m'éloigner, et à ma plus grande surprise, il resta à mes côtés.

"Euh, est-ce que la Blue Note n'est pas par là?" demandai-je en faisant un geste vers la direction opposée.

"Si, en effet. Mais quel genre de gentleman serais-je si je ne m'assurais pas que vous rejoigniez votre destination sans soucis? Je détesterais que vous vous fassiez agressée ou quelque chose de ce genre." Et sur ces mots, il m'offrit son bras. _Il est sérieux?_ Je posai nerveusement ma main au creux de son coude et admirai sa musculature. _Seigneur, je pourrais m'habituer à ça._

"Merci."

On ne prononça pas un mot sur le trajet nous menant au Hangout, en partie parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à dire, et en partie parce que je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas trébucher sur mes propres pieds comme une idiote. Lorsqu'on atteignis la porte du bar, je relâchai son bras à contre-coeur.

"Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le faire, mais c'était très gentil de votre part."

"On est jamais trop prudent." Il me regarda presque comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais il dût changer d'avis.

"Surtout dans mon cas," rigolai-je.

De petites rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il sourit. "Passez une bonne soirée, Bella."

"Vous aussi, Dr Cullen, et encore merci."

"Pas de problème. C'était un plaisir de vous avoir croisé."

"En effet," souris-je.

Et juste comme ça, il partit. Je soupirai et entrai dans le bar pour rejoindre Angela et Ben. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un couple qui se pelotait frénétiquement. _C'est une blague ou quoi?_ Je me précipitai vers eux et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ils ne me remarquèrent même pas.

"AHEM." Je m'éclaircis bruyamment la gorge.

"Bella! Hey! Je...me demandais où t'étais. On est arrivé genre-"

"Y'a quinze minutes?" l'interrompis-je.

Elle me regarda avec une expression honteuse sur le visage. "Désolée."

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 -**

La soirée ne s'améliora pas. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'après toutes les promesses d'Angela, j'étais quand même la cinquième roue du carrosse. Je commençai à descendre un verre après l'autre en espérant que l'alcool m'aiderait à ignorer leur pelotage, au moins un peu. C'était probablement pas la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eu, mais ça semblait marcher.

Je me levai et tanguai jusqu'au bar pour me commander mon cinquième Baybreeze **(1)** de la soirée.

"Hey, beauté," ronronna une voix. "J'aime la façon dont tu bouges."

Je me tournai pour lui faire face. "Sérieusement? Est-ce que c'est ta meilleure réplique?" Malgré moi, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de me sentir flattée. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

Il répondit à mon sourire mais le sien ne me fit aucun effet. Bien sûr, ce type était mignon, mais...ben...je suppose qu'après avoir vu le Dr. Carlisle Cullen, la barre était tout simplement trop haute. Et pourtant, c'était pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec le bon Docteur, alors pourquoi ça me dérangeait de flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre, bordel?

"Salut, je m'appelle Felix."

"Salut, Felix. Moi c'est Bella. Ravie de faire ta connaissance."

"C'est un véritable plaisir de te connaître." Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. "Est-ce que je pourrez t'offrir un verre, s'il te plaît?"

"Bien sûr. Ça serait sympa." _Oh Seigneur, est-ce que je viens de battre des cils?_

"C'est quoi ton poison, Bella?"

"Je vais prendre un Baybreeze, merci."

"Une bouteille de Bud et un Baybreeze, s'il vous plaît!" demanda-t-il au barman.

"Felix. C'est un nom très intéressant," dis-je.

"On peut le voir comme ça!" renifla-t-il avant de grimacer. "C'est une tradition de famille. Je suis la cinquième génération de Felix."

"Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas ton nom, alors?"

"Je l'aime quand il me donne la chance de parler à une jolie fille."

"Vraiment?" gloussai-je.

"Je ne suis pas aussi chanceux que toi - tu as un prénom magnifique qui va avec un visage magnifique. Bella. Est-ce que ça veut pas dire 'belle' en Italien ou un truc de ce genre?"

"Je crois." Je devais être entrain de rougir maintenant. "Mais mon prénom complet c'est Isabella. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un nom de vieille fille donc je me fais appeler Bella depuis mes treize ans."

"Felix et Isabella," marmonna-t-il. "Ça sonne bien ensemble, tu ne trouve pas?"

_Pas autant que 'Bella et Carlisle' cependant._

Je haussai les épaules alors que le barman nous tendait nos verres. Je remarquai que Felix avait oublié de lui donner un pourboire donc je lui lançai rapidement deux dollars dès que Felix eut le dos tourné. Le barman me lança un regard reconnaissant. Je sentis la main de Felix se glisser autour de ma taille alors qu'il m'entraînait vers une table privée. C'était assez agréable.

Je me rappelle vaguement d'avoir prévenu Angela que je partais avec Felix, mais je ne peux pas vraiment me rappeler de comment on est arrivé à mon appartement. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'étais ivre et excitée.

Felix m'embrassait agressivement et sa barbe de trois jours me brûlait la peau. A chaque fois que sa joue effleurait la mienne, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le visage couvert de papier de verre. Il aimait mordre aussi, et de temps en temps, il s'attaquait à mes lèvres et je me demandais même s'il ne m'avait pas fait saigner. Je pensai soudainement que j'aurais préféré embrasser le Docteur Cullen. Je veux dire, je voulais de la passion, mais de la douceur et de la tendresse aussi. Cette expérience n'était rien de telle, mais il semblait que pour le moment, c'était ce que je pouvais avoir de mieux.

L'assaut sur mon visage dura pratiquement vingt minutes (Je le sais, parce que je regardai ma montre. Deux fois.) Puis, presque avec colère, il m'enleva mon débardeur et m'arracha mon soutien-gorge. Il passe ses mains brutalement sur ma poitrine, et attrapa mes seins presque comme s'ils étaient faits en pâte à modeler. Ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable au monde. Soudainement, et sans prévenir, il tordit un de mes tétons si fort que je criai de douleur. "Aïe! Seigneur, Felix! C'est quoi ce bordel?" m'exclamai-je en me reculant.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur et tendit la main pour m'agripper les cheveux. "Oh, ne me dis pas que t'aime pas quand c'est un peu brusque!" Il me lécha ensuite de l'épaule au menton. Dégoûtant.

La vérité c'était, qu'en fait, j'aimai bien que ce soit un peu brusque parfois. C'était sympa de laisser l'homme faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais ça c'était différent. Les morsures et la pression sur les cheveux n'étaient pas pour mon plaisir, mais seulement pour le sien. C'était plutôt dégradant en fait.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules alors qu'il poussait sa langue dans ma bouche, mais il n'y avait pas de gentille lutte pour le contrôle. Ça ressemblait à une prise de contrôle totale de ma bouche.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je sentis de la pression sur mes épaules, comme si quelqu'un me tirait vers le bas. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je préparai Felix, donc je me dégageai de son étreinte et en profitai pour lui enlever sa chemise. Mais à la seconde-même où sa chemise touchait le sol, ses mains étaient de retour sur mes épaules pour essayer de me pousser vers le bas. Soudainement, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête et je réalisai ce qu'il était entrain d'essayer de faire.

Laissez-moi vous dire que je n'ai aucun problème à sucer un mec. Je suis douée à ça; j'aime ça. J'ai reçu de nombreux compliments sur ma capacité à ne pas m'étrangler. Mais je ne le faisais que si j'en avais envie, ou si le mec me le _demandait_. Gentiment. Je n'avais jamais été aussi insultée par un connard qui pensait qu'il pouvait juste forcer ma tête sur son membre et s'attendre à ce que je lui taille une pipe.

Donc je l'ignorai. Ou en tout cas, j'essayai. Mais lorsqu'il mit ses mains sur ma tête et qu'il essaya de me pousser encore plus fort vers le bas, j'en eus assez.

Je repoussai ses mains et attrapai son visage dans mes mains comme on pourrait le faire à un enfant de 4 ans, le forçant à pincer les lèvres. "Ecoute, Felix, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais ça marche pas comme ça avec moi, compris? Si je voulais sucer ta queue, crois-moi, tu le saurais."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de moi. "Je savais que ça serait une putain de perte de temps." Il attrapa sa chemise en grommelant. "Foutue allumeuse."

"Est-ce que c'est une putain de blague? J'suis une allumeuse parce que je ne veux pas te laisser violer ma bouche? Va te faire foutre. Si tu voulais une pipe, t'aurais pu me demander. Tu ne force pas la tête d'une femme à se rapprocher de ta queue, connard. Maintenant fous le camp de chez moi."

Il renifla. "Je parie que t'es un mauvais coup de toute façon."

"Felix, j'aurais été le meilleur coup que t'ai jamais eu."

* * *

**(1) Baybreeze : Ananas, Vodka, Canneberge**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 -**

Je passai le reste du week-end à fulminer à cause de ma soirée et à travailler sur mon devoir. Putain mais à quoi j'avais pensé? J'avais besoin d'arrêter ces plans d'une nuit. Je veux dire, franchement - est-ce qu'une de ces nuits s'étaient jamais bien fini? Pas vraiment, vu que je n'avais jamais revus la plupart de ces types. Je réalisai que même si je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faire mieux que des rencontres d'une nuit, je MÉRITAIS mieux que ça. D'avoir presque couché avec ce connard de Felix m'avait fait réaliser à quel point je n'étais pas satisfaite de ma vie sexuelle. Je savais que je devais changer les choses, mais comment? Je n'avais pas encore la réponse à cette question.

Angela n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Je ne lui avais pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je pense qu'elle avait comprit que ça s'était mal passé. Finalement, elle réfléchit et comprit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

Lundi, je rendis une excellente dissertation sur deux des plus grands esprits diaboliques Shakespeariens, Claudius et Iago. Deux trous du cul avec qui j'aurais couché s'ils m'avaient payés un verre.

Je devais travailler à la bibliothèque cet après-midi là, de quatorze à vingt heures. Au lieu de ranger les livres, Nancy me fit 'faire des rondes', ce qui signifiait que je devais passer mon après-midi à errer dans la bibliothèque pour m'assurer qu'aucun livre n'était rangé à la mauvaise place ou à l'envers. Je DÉTESTAI 'faire des rondes'. Non seulement c'était complètement ennuyeux, mais à la fin de la journée, ma nuque et mon dos me faisaient un mal de chien.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre et réalisai que c'était l'heure de ma pause. Je m'arrêtai dans le bureau de Nancy pour la prévenir que j'allais à la cafétéria de la bibliothèque au cas où elle me chercherait.

Une fois arrivée, j'attrapai un muffin à la cannelle et une bouteille de Lipton Ice Tea. Je payai mes achats et cherchai une place où m'asseoir.

_Oh bordel. Est-ce que c'est une blague._

Il était là, assis à boire du café (?). Il me tournait le dos, mais je reconnaîtrai ces cheveux blonds partout. J'hésitai. Serait-ce inapproprié d'aller le saluer? Il était venu me voir quand je faisais la queue au guichet. Je me dis que ça ne ferait rien d'aller lui dire 'Bonjour', n'est-ce pas?

Je commençai à me diriger vers lui lorsqu'une fille repoussa sa chaise pour se lever. Je fonçai droit dedans et commençai à tanguer. J'attrapai la table pour essayer de me retenir, mais ce faisant, ma bouteille de thé glacé me glissa des mains, et s'écrasa au sol, explosant sous l'impact.

Je réussis à poser mon muffin sur la table avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains.

_Ce n'est pas entrain de m'arriver._

Je pouvais sentir les yeux de tout le monde se poser sur moi, attendant que je me mette à pleurer ou quelque chose de ce genre, j'en étais sûre. Mais tout ce que je pus faire, c'est me figer.

"Oh merde, je suis désolée!" cria la fille qui m'avait fait trébucher. "Laissez-moi aller chercher quelqu'un pour nettoyer tout ça. Vraiment désolée."

"Oh, d'accord. Euh, merci," dis-je en redescendant sur terre. Et c'est à ce moment-là que LE vis approcher.

_Oh Seigneur._

Avant même qu'il puisse parler, je crachai, "Non, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!" Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder tellement j'étais embarrassée.

Mais il plaça son doigt sous mon menton pour me faire doucement relever la tête pour que je croise son regard. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beau et emplis d'inquiétude.

"Hey, est-ce que ça va?" me demanda-t-il doucement.

"Ça dépend. Est-ce que mon visage est encore rouge?"

Je sentis son pouce glisser doucement sur ma joue avant qu'il ne relâche mon menton. "Pas vraiment. Ce genre de choses arrive tout le temps; il ne faut pas vous mettre dans tous vos états."

Je déglutis difficilement et oubliai presque ce que je voulais dire. "Ouais, mais ça m'arrive tout le temps à MOI. Je suis un désastre ambulant."

"Peut-être que vous devriez vous asseoir alors." Il fit un signe de la main vers sa table. "Aimeriez-vous vous joindre à moi?"

Je suis prête à jurer que mon coeur arrêta de battre.

"Ummmm, bien sûr, je suppose." Il tira la chaise pour moi et m'aida à m'asseoir; quel gentleman. "Merci," dis-je.

"Alors, est-ce que vous travaillez aujourd'hui?"

"Ouais, je suis en pause là. Il me reste environ 20 minutes." J'étudiai tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et mes yeux se posèrent sur un fruit. "Oh mon Dieu, ça doit être la plus petite orange que j'ai jamais vu! C'est mignon!" m'exclamai-je.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité. "Ce n'est pas une orange - c'est une clémentine."

"Une _quoi_?"

"Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de clémentines?"

Je secouai la tête. "Euh, non? Est-ce que c'est un crime?"

"Non, je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Ce sont de petites tangerines donc elles sont très faciles à éplucher." Il commença à éplucher sa clémentine. Je fus surprise de voir à quel point la peau du fruit partit rapidement, contrairement à une orange. "Et elles n'ont pas de pépins non plus, ce qui est un plus," continua-t-il. "Aimeriez-vous en goûter une?"

"Ça ira - j'ai mon muffin."

"Oh, allez - juste une bouchée." Il porta un quartier de clémentine à ma bouche. Comment aurais-je pu refuser ça? Je levai les yeux au ciel avec amusement avant d'entrouvrir la bouche. Lentement, très lentement, il poussa le quartier de clémentine dans ma bouche. Je refermai les lèvres, et réussi à effleurer le bout de son doigt lorsqu'il relâcha le fruit. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux avec impatience alors que je mâchai. Je devais bien admettre que c'était délicieux. La saveur explosa sur ma langue et le jus sucré m'emplit la bouche.

"Mmmmm. Oh mon Dieu, c'est délicieux," murmurai-je.

"Je sais," répondit-il. "Elles ne sont peut-être pas grosses, mais il y a plein de choses délicieuses dans ces petits fruits."

"Et bien, vous m'avez convaincu - c'était un régal," soupirai-je avec plaisir.

"Dîtes-moi, Bella, quelles études suivez-vous?"

"J'étudie l'anglais. Ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire une fois que j'aurais mon diplôme."

Il rigola. "Okay, je ne vous le demanderais pas. Mais dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous plaît dans l'anglais?"

Personne ne m'avait jamais demandé ça auparavant. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment répondre. "Je suppose que j'aime lire. De la poésie. Du Shakespeare. Du Chaucer. Et surtout les classiques, comme Jane Eyre, Orgueil et Préjugés, Anna Karenina et cetera. Je relis souvent les livres que j'aime; je ne m'en lasse pas. J'ai suivi un programme ouvert ma première année ici, et les seules classes que j'ai vraiment aimé, c'était mon cours de rhétorique et mes cours de littératures, donc...

"Donc vous vous êtes tournée vers l'anglais."

"Voilà. Ça semblait être le bon choix pour moi. Mais sérieusement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire avec ma licence cependant."

"Vous pourriez toujours enseigner."

Je grimaçai. "Moi? Enseigner à une bande de gamins couverts de morve? Je ne pense pas."

"Est-ce que vous voulez écrire?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Travailler dans l'édition?"

Hmmmm, ça c'était pas une si mauvaise idée. "Peut-être. Mais j'ai tout mon temps pour me décider. J'ai prévu de poursuivre mes études après ma licence."

"Ahhh, je vois. Alors dîtes-moi, quels poètes aimez-vous?"

"Ummm, principalement Elizabeth Barrett Browning, William Blake, John Donne et Emily Dickinson. J'aime leur style comparé à disons, Charles Bukowski par exemple. Pas qu'il écrive mal, mais ses poèmes ne sont pas à mon goût." Je bavardai maintenant.

"Bella, vous savez que je suis professeur de musique, n'est-ce pas?"

Je hochai la tête. "Mmmmmhmmmm."

"En fait, j'écris un livre sur l'oeuvre, musicale et poétique de Claude Debussy. Est-ce que vous le connaissez?"

"Je pense. Clair de lune, n'est-ce pas?"

Il me sourit. "Correct. Il était non seulement compositeur, mais il écrivait aussi de la poésie. Et il mettait ses poèmes en musique. J'ai fait des recherches sur d'autres poètes de la même époque que j'aimerais mentionner dans mon livre. Je me demandais si vous aimeriez m'aider."

"Vous aider?" Comme pouvais-je bien aider cet homme à écrire son livre? Je ne connaissais rien à la musique, et encore moins à Debussy.

"Oui, ça m'aiderait énormément si vous pouviez rassembler les livres dont j'ai besoin et les feuilleter pour moi. J'apprécierais que vous marquiez ou photocopiez les passages ou les chapitres qui seraient utiles à mes recherches." Il fit un geste de la main vers un paquet de photocopies. "Ça me prend énormément de temps."

"Je pense que je pourrais faire ça." J'espérai que mon excitation ne s'entendait pas _trop_ dans ma voix.

"Ça m'aiderait énormément. Mais, s'il vous plaît, si ça interfère avec vos études ou votre travail, je comprendrais que vous ne puissiez pas le faire. Vous êtes une étudiante avant tout, pas mon assistante de recherche," me dit-il avec sérieux.

"Je pense que j'arriverais à me débrouiller," lui répondis-je tout aussi sérieusement. Mais je savais que ça devrait devenir un terrible fardeau avant que je renonce à la chance de voir le Docteur Cullen régulièrement. "Par pure curiosité, quel genre de poésie écrivait Debussy?" lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit. "Je dois bien admettre que ses poèmes étaient un peu particuliers." Il ouvrit une de ses pochettes et en sortit un paquet de feuilles. Il les feuilleta avant de me tendre une des feuilles. Il hésita. "C'est l'un de mes poèmes préférés, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous en penserez."

"Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'oeil alors." Je lui fis un large sourire et m'adossai à ma chaise.

_**- De fleurs...**_

_**Dans l'ennui, si désolément vert, de la serre de douleur,**_

_**les Fleurs enlacent mon coeur de leurs tiges méchantes.**_

_**Ah! quand reviendront autour de ma tête,**_

_**les chères mains si tendrement désenlaceuses?**_

_**Les grands Iris violets violèrent méchamment tes yeux, **_

_**en semblant les refléter,**_

_**Eux, qui furent l'eau du songe où plongèrent **_

_**mes rêves si doucement enclos en leur couleur; **_

_**Et les lys, blancs jets d'eau de pistils embaumés,**_

_**ont perdu leur grâce blanche.**_

_**Et ne sont plus que pauvres malades sans soleil!**_

_**Soleil! ami des fleurs mauvaises. Tueur de rêves!**_

_**Tueur d'illusions, ce pain béni des âmes misérables!**_

_**Venez! Venez! Les mains salvatrices!**_

_**Brisez les vitres de mensonge,**_

_**Brisez les vitres de maléfice,**_

_**Mon âme meurt de trop de soleil! Mirages!**_

_**Plus ne refleurira la joie de mes yeux**_

_**Et mes mains sont lasses de prier,**_

_**Mes yeux sont las de pleurer!**_

**_Éternellement_**_** ce bruit fou de pétales noirs de l'ennui tombant goutte à goutte**_

_**sur ma tête**_

_**Dans le vert de la serre de douleur! -**_

Je pris un moment pour relire le poème une fois de plus. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi pendant toute ma lecture. Je n'étais pas sûre de la réaction qu'il espérait me tirer, donc je craignis soudainement de dire quelque chose de mal.

"Wow. Um, wow," fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

"Ce n'est pas grave si ça ne vous plaît pas," m'assura-t-il. "Je veux sincèrement savoir ce que vous en pensez."

"C'est très intéressant en fait. Il a une relation d'amour/haine avec les fleurs, n'est-ce pas? Les associations qu'il fait sont plus proches du surréalisme que du symbolisme à mon avis. Ce texte fait naître beaucoup de questions." Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre. "J'adorerais rester là et y réfléchir un peu plus, mais malheureusement, je dois retourner au travail maintenant," soupirai-je.

Le Docteur Cullen me regarda avec intérêt. "Bella, je...je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque, c'est ça?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, en fait, c'est plutôt l'opposé. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune connaissance approfondie de Debussy, c'était très perspicace. Je suis impressionné. Dîtes-moi, seriez-vous libre de me rencontrer, disons, mercredi soir, pour commencer? Ou est-ce que vous travaillez ce soir-là?"

Je dus y réfléchir un moment parce que ma tête avait commencé à tourner à l'instant même où il m'avait dit que je l'avais impressionné. "Je finis à dix-huit heures mercredi. Donc je peux vous rejoindre après."

"Ça m'a l'air d'un plan. Devrions-nous nous rejoindre ici, puisque c'est plutôt pratique pour nous deux?"

"Ça me va," souris-je. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, mais je vous verrais mercredi, Docteur Cullen."

"J'ai hâte d'y être, Bella. Passez une bonne soirée."

Pour le reste de la soirée, je ne 'fis pas de rondes', je dansai dans les allées.

* * *

**De fleurs, 1892-1893, Claude Debussy**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 -**

J'eus l'impression que mercredi n'arriverait jamais. En fait, je pensais même que Superman tournait autour de la planète à l'envers juste pour se foutre de moi, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle s'écoulaient les minutes. J'essayai de prêter attention à mes cours et à mes devoirs, mais comment? Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner vers la sensation de son pouce sur ma joue ou du bout de ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Je voulais terriblement revoir son visage; ça en devint en fait douloureux. Je suis sûre qu'Angela pensait que je lui en voulais encore parce qu'elle avait plein de petites attentions pour moi - elle préparait le dîner, m'emmenait en cours, nettoyait la salle de bain, mais honnêtement, j'avais la tête bien trop dans les nuages pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Je m'étais tout de même promis que je lui revaudrais ça...un jour.

J'étais soulagée de n'avoir à travailler que trois heures mercredi. J'étais sûre que ma tête exploserait si je devais travailler plus que ça. Si Nancy décidait de me faire ranger les livres qui avaient été ramenés, le temps passerait très vite donc je croisai les doigts et espérai que ce serait le cas. J'entrai dans le bureau de Nancy pour y déposer mon sac et découvrir mon destin.

"Oh saluuuuuuut, Bella! Comment vas-tu ce soir?"

"Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?" Je me préparai mentalement.

Et elle commença. "Ohhhhhhh, Bella, mon mari nous a acheté des tickets pour assister à le représentation de l'orchestre demain soir. J'ai vraiment pas hâte d'y être! Ces violons me donnent toujours mal à la tête! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils jouent des notes aussi aiguës. Je ne pense pas que les oreilles humaines aient été destinées à écouter de telles notes. On croirait qu'ils ont écrit ces chansons pour les chiens! Et je lui ai dit de ne pas acheter de tickets pour ce genre de concert parce que je ne supporte pas les violons - c'est du gaspillage! Je veux dire, on doit payer une babysitter pour Emmeline en plus du prix des tickets! A quoi pensait-il! Je devrais juste essayer de les revendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Tu ne veux probablement pas écouter ce genre de choses!"

Je souris. "C'est bon, Nancy. Je suis sûre que vous vous amuserez bien quand même."

Elle renifla, "J'en doute."

"Alors que dois-je faire cette après-midi?" lui demandai-je en regardant le chariot couvert de livres placé à côté de son bureau.

"Tu peux commencer par remettre ces livres à leurs places, et ensuite, il faudra que tu couvres quelques magasines."

"Génial! Je reviendrais après chercher le nécessaire. Merci Nancy!" Je commençai à pousser le chariot hors de la pièce.

"Attends une seconde, Bella!"

Je me tournai vers elle. "Oui?"

"J'ai presque oublié! Un professeur est passé et m'a demandé de te donner ça il y a deux heures environ," dit-elle en me tendant une petite enveloppe blanche.

Je déglutis. "Oh. Euh, merci, je suppose," dis-je en la prenant de ses mains.

Une fois que je fus loin du bureau de Nancy et dissimulée dans les rangées de la bibliothèque, j'ouvris l'enveloppe. En tremblant, j'en sortis une carte pliée.

_Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il s'est passé quelque chose et_

_je ne peux pas venir à la bibliothèque ce soir. S'il vous plaît, _

_appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini de travailler si c'est possible. Je vous prie_

_de m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu plus tôt._

_A bientôt,_

_Carlisle_

Une vague de déception me submergea. Ça faisait deux jours que je rêvais de cette soirée! J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait aspiré tout l'oxygène de la pièce alors que je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien faire pour le convaincre de me voir ce soir. Je pouvais sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je battis rapidement des paupières pour les retenir. Ce n'était pas une raison de pleurer! J'essayai de me convaincre que ça n'avait été qu'un rendez-vous informel pour discuter de ses recherches - ce n'était pas comme si c'était un rendez-vous romantique ni rien. Je ne devrais ressentir que la même chose que si, disons, un camarade de classe avait annulé notre soirée de révision à la dernière minute. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas ignorer le sentiment de rejet douloureux que je ressentais en rangeant les livres.

* * *

Après avoir couvert le dernier magasine et dit bonne nuit à Nancy, je sortis dans la cour de la bibliothèque. Heureusement, elle était pratiquement déserte. Quelques personnes étaient assises sur les bancs, entrain de discuter ou de réviser, mais il faisait de plus en plus froid, donc la plupart des gens étaient à l'intérieur, à profiter des accommodations de la bibliothèque.

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et composai le numéro que le Dr. Cullen avait noté sous son nom. A ma plus grande surprise, il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

"Ici Carlisle."

"Allô? Dr. Cullen? C'est moi, euh, Bella?" Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il décroche aussi vite - je devais avoir l'air vraiment idiote.

"Bella! Je suis si content que vous m'ayez appelé! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, mais d'étranges circonstances sont apparues et je suis coincé chez moi ce soir."

"C'est pas grave," dis-je, "On peut se voir une autre fois - pas de problème." Je priai pour qu'il ne remarque pas la déception vibrant dans ma voix.

"Non, non!" s'exclama-t-il. "J'espérais que, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, vous puissiez juste venir chez moi à la place. Est-ce que ça vous irait?"

J'étais en grand danger de faire une rupture d'anévrisme ou d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

"O-oui, ça me va," balbutiai-je.

"Je peux vous donner mon adresse ou je peux venir vous chercher s'il faut."

_Bordel! Je savais que j'aurais dû accepter qu'Angela me dépose au boulot!_

"Non, j'ai pris ma voiture aujourd'hui, donc votre adresse suffira."

"Je vis sur Sherwood Drive, pas très loin de l'Eglise Méthodiste. Savez-vous où c'est?"

"Je pense."

"J'habite au 707. Si vous avez du mal à trouver, appelez-moi. Vous pouvez vous garer derrière ma voiture dans l'allée."

"Okay." Je ne voulais pas dire quoi que ce soit d'autre de peur de révéler mon excitation.

"Merci de vous montrer aussi compréhensive à ce sujet, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça."

"Pas de soucis. Ça ne me dérange pas."

"Je suppose que je vous verrais bientôt alors."

"Je serais là."

"Merci Bella, au revoir!"

"Au revoir."

Je refermai mon téléphone. Tout s'était passé si vite. Était-ce même vraiment le Dr. Cullen au téléphone? Il avait eu l'air si pressé, si distrait. J'avais l'impression que j'avais à peine réalisé que nous avions une conversation lorsqu'elle avait touché à sa fin. J'étais figée sur place. Je savais qu'à l'instant où je bougerais, soit je ferais des pirouettes dans toute la cour ou alors je vomirais sur place. J'espérai vraiment faire des pirouettes.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

**Au fait, le prochain chapitre sera un Outtake... La 1e rencontre de Carlisle et Bella vu du point de vu de Carlisle. Ce sera posté comme une nouvelle histoire, mais si vous voulez, je mettrais une note ici pour vous prévenir...**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Nachos4Children

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Nachos4Children. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 -**

Sa maison. Oh mon Dieu, il m'avait invitée chez _lui_. C'était sérieux. Énorme. Tout d'un coup, je devins très nerveuse. Je veux dire, j'avais eu des papillons dans le ventre toute la journée, mais maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait un match de volley.

J'arrivai dans l'allée du Dr. Cullen et me garai derrière sa Mercedes noir. Wow. C'était une voiture vraiment sexy, je devais bien l'admettre. Je restai assise dans ma voiture pendant un moment pour me reprendre.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Ce n'est pas normal! C'est un professeur - tu es une élève! Mais techniquement, je ne suis pas SON élève! C'est juste un entretien - je l'aide dans ses recherches, c'est tout. Non, ce n'est pas tout. Je ne le ferais pas pour un autre professeur. Et alors!_

Et ces deux petits mots me convainquirent de sortir de ma voiture. 'Et alors?' Il était un professeur, et alors? C'était mal, et alors? C'était un désastre potentiel, et alors? Il ne s'intéressait à moi qu'en tant qu'assistante de recherche, et alors? C'était ce que je v_oulais _faire. C'était ce que j'a_vais besoin _de faire.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, je réussis à convaincre mes jambes d'avancer jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et appuyai sur la sonnette. Soudainement, j'entendis un cri étouffé.

"Bordel de _merde_! Arrête! Arrête! J'ai dit, ARRÊTE!"

_C'est. Quoi. Ce. Délire?_

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et IL apparut, aussi sexy que d'habitude, en trainde retenir un chien agité qui grognait et essayait désespérément de me sauter dessus.

"Bordel Jane! COUCHE!" Il tira sur le collier du chien. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous mordra pas! Elle n'est pas en train de grogner - elle exprime sa joie comme ça."

Je me détendis - bien entendu, je faisais complètement confiance au Dr. Cullen et s'il me disait que le chien ne me ferait pas de mal, alors je le croyais. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et Jane commença immédiatement à me couvrir de coups de langue baveux.

"Oh, tu es une jolie fille, non?" roucoulai-je. "Tu es si jolie!" Je la grattouillai derrière les oreilles avant de caresser sa gorge. Elle grogna encore avant de lever la tête et de pousser un hurlement qui ressemblait plus à un yodel qu'autre chose. J'éclatai de rire avant de me tourner vers le Dr. Cullen. "C'est quelle race?"

L'inquiétude dans ses yeux se transforma en soulagement. "C'est une Bajensi. Bella, je vous présente Jane. Jane, voici Bella."

"Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Jane," souris-je en lui tendant la main. Pour mon plus grand amusement, Jane me donna la patte.

"Brave fille!" m'exclamai en attrapant sa gueule entre mes mains pour la caresser vigoureusement. "N'es-tu pas intelligente?"

"Elle vous aime bien. Ça se voit," me dit-il doucement en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. "Elle ne grogne pas sur tout le monde, vous savez."

"Elle est magnifique," m'exclamai-je. "Elle est de pure race?"

Il hocha la tête. "J'aime les Basenji parce qu'ils n'aboient pas - ils grognent ou yodellent quand ils sont heureux."

"C'est vraiment cool! Ça fait combien de temps que vous l'avez?"

Il hésita. "Euh, ben - techniquement, elle n'est pas à moi. En fait, c'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas pu venir à la bibliothèque."

"Oh. Vous la surveillez pour un ami? C'est vraiment gentil de votre part."

"Mouais. C'est une longue histoire," soupira-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avec une horreur moqueuse. "Vous ne l'avez pas volée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, rien de tel," rigola-t-il. "Venez vous asseoir." Le Dr. Cullen fit un geste de la main vers un large canapé confortable. "Puis-je vous servir quelque chose à boire? De l'eau? Du thé glacé? De la limonade?" Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je lui fis un large sourire. "Du thé glacé AVEC de la limonade serait parfait. Merci." Et j'en avais vraiment besoin. Ma bouche était si sèche que j'avais l'impressiond'avoir été perdue dans le désert pendant trois jours.

"Ça arrive tout de suite," me dit-il avant de disparaître dans ce que je supposais être la cuisine. Je profitai de cette opportunité pour étudier la pièce. Elle était décorée simplement - beaucoup de noir - un canapé et une causeuse noirs, des tables basses noires, un meuble télé noir. L'épaisse moquette était couleur crème, et les rideaux étaient rouges. Ça donnait un effet très moderne. Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée. J'examinai les photos exposées avec curiosité avant de regarder les babioles du genre coupe de base ball. Prudemment, j'attrapai un petit buste en marbre.

"Debussy, bien sûr." Le son de sa voix me fit sursauter et je manquai de faire tomber la figurine. Heureusement, je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Mon Dieu, ça aurait été vraiment embarrassant! Il me tendit ma boisson, et je la sirotai avec reconnaissance.

"Merci. Qui est-ce?" demandai-je en montrant du doigt une vieille photo d'un homme en uniforme aux côtés d'une femme.

"Mes grands-parents. C'est leur photo de mariage en fait. Aimeriez-vous entendre une anecdote à leur sujet?"

"Bien sûr."

"Alors mon grand-père, Robert, était dans l'armée et il était sur le point d'être envoyé en Europe pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il rencontra ma grand-mère, Beryl, qui était une infirmière à l'époque, et bien sûr, ce fut le coup de foudre et tout. Il lui promit de l'épouser lorsqu'il rentrerait de la guerre et lui jura qu'il lui écrirait aussi souvent que possible. Bref, un mois après son départ, elle reçut sa première lettre...adressée à 'Ma chère Everetta'."

Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre. "Non! Sérieusement? Il s'est trompé de prénom? C'est horrible!"

"Elle l'a quand même épousé après tout, non?" rigola-t-il.

"Je suppose. Je ne suis pas sûre que _JE _l'aurais pardonné cependant." Mes yeux voyagèrent sur les autres photos, s'arrêtant sur la dernière. "Hey, je croyais que vous aviez dit que Jane n'était pas à vous!" m'exclamai-je en attrapant un cadre photo qui clamait 'J'aime mon Chien' et qui contenait une adorable photo du Dr. Cullen tenant Jane quand elle était encore un chiot.

Il me regarda avec gêne. "Elle m'appartenait," dit-il doucement. "A moi et à ma petite-amie, Esme. Enfin, techniquement, c'est mon ex-petite-amie maintenant."

"Oh," dis-je, incertaine de ce que je devrais lui dire. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir abordé le sujet - je voyais bien que c'était encore sensible.

"Esme a décidé de la garder quand on a rompu il y a six mois. Elle-elle a dû s'absenter pour le reste de la semaine parce que...ben, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire moi-même." Je pouvais voir de la douleur briller dans ses yeux.

"Hey, c'est bon. Vous n'avez pas à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit; ce ne sont vraiment pas mes affaires," dis-je rapidement, bien que je brûlai de curiosité. Une petite partie de moi fut cependant soulagée en l'entendant prononcer les mots 'ex petite-amie'.

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas de vous en parler."

"S'il vous plaît, ne vous sentez pas forcé ni rien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas mes affaires."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu en parler à qui que ce soit auparavant. A moins que ça vous mette mal à l'aise...?"

"Non, c'est bon. Allez-y."

Il s'assit sur la causeuse et tapota la place à côté de lui. Je pris garde de ne pas m'asseoir trop près de lui, mais je ne voulais pas non plus que le Dr. Cullen ait l'impression que j'essayais de garder mes distances ni rien. Mon plan paya lorsque Jane sauta immédiatement sur le canapé pour se coucher entre nous avant de poser sa tête sur ma cuisse. Le Dr. Cullen sourit en voyant ça.

"Je vous l'ai dit, elle vous aime bien." Il s'interrompit un instant, comme pour rassembler ses idées. "Esme et moi avons été ensemble pendant presque quatre ans, et nous avons vécu ensemble au cours des deux dernières années. C'est parce que j'ai obtenu cette place à l'université. On a acheté Jane quand on a emménagé ici parce qu'on savait que je travaillerais beaucoup et qu'Esme avait peur de se sentir trop seule. Les choses semblaient bien se passer - on avait même commencé à parler mariage et tout. Puis un jour, il y a six mois, il y a eu une coupure de courant dans l'aile musique, donc ils ont annulé tous les cours. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire la surprise à Esme en rentrant plus tôt. Je suis rentré à la maison pour la trouver en trainde baiser un type sur ce canapé." Il fit un geste de la main dédaigneux vers le canapé. "Je ne me suis pas assis sur ce canapé depuis ce jour-là."

Je ne pus pas retenir un halètement. "Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible!" Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche.

Le Dr. Cullen me lança un regard triste et hocha la tête. "J'étais furieux et complètement désespéré à la fois. Elle s'en est prit à moi, criant que tout était de ma faute - que si je n'avais autant travaillé et passé autant de temps à faire des recherches, elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi seule."

"Wow - ça m'a l'air familier," murmurai-je.

"Je l'ai presque cru," continua-t-il. "Heureusement, la culpabilité que je ressentais a disparu rapidement, après qu'elle m'ait avoué que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle couchait avec ce connard - au fait, je suis désolé pour ma vulgarité - je ne jure pas comme ça d'habitude."

"C'est bon; je jure comme un charretier," souris-je.

"Enfin bref," continua-t-il, "je la mis à la porte ce soir là. Elle pleura et me supplia de la laisser rester, mais je ne pouvais même pas la regarder sans la voir chevaucher ce bâtard." Ses mains se serrèrent, et je sus qu'il revoyait toute la scène dans sa tête. "Je ne pouvais pas la laisser rester. J'ai acheté cette maison - je n'allais pas laisser SON infidélité ME faire partir."

"Je ne vous blâme pas. Ce qu'Esme a fait était horrible." Mes pensées se tournèrent vers mon propre adultère, ma propre culpabilité. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait à Edward était tout aussi horrible. Mais je repoussai ces pensées pour me concentrer sur le Dr. Cullen.

"C'était dur. Elle ne travaillait pas, donc elle ne pouvait pas se payer son propre appartement. J'ai fini par lui donner de l'argent pendant deux mois, le temps qu'elle se remette sur pieds. Je l'aide encore de temps en temps quand elle a besoin. Aussi énervé et blessé que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner complètement le dos, vous savez? Quand son père est mort le mois dernier, je lui ai dit que j'étais là si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et je le pensais sincèrement. Mais si j'avais su..." Ses yeux se durcirent et ses phalanges devinrent encore plus blanches.

"Su quoi?" l'encourageai-je.

"Bella, savez-vous pourquoi j'ai Jane cette semaine?"

Je secouai la tête.

"J'ai Jane parce qu'Esme est partie à Las Vegas pour se marier avec le bâtard qu'elle a sauté sur mon canapé. Putain, elle va _épouser_ ce trou du cul! Et dire que j'ai payé son loyer; que je lui ai fait installer le câble, que je lui ai acheté ses provisions, que je l'ai écoutée pleurer son père, et pendant tout ce temps, elle était encore _avec _lui! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez elle? Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez _MOI_?" Il pressa ses poings contre ses yeux.

Mon coeur me criait de le toucher, mais comment aurais-je pu? Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça, mais ça le faisait clairement souffrir. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître sa douleur. Donc je rassemblai mon courage et tendis la main vers lui avec hésitation. Mais avant que je ne puisse toucher son épaule, il se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas. Heureusement, il ne remarqua pas ma tentative.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir."

"Je le sais bien," lui dis-je. "Mais ça ne me dérange pas," ajoutai-je en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.

"Bella," soupira-t-il. "J'espère que je ne vous ai pas donné de faux espoirs en vous invitant ici."

Mon estomac commença à se serrer, et je sentis le sang me monter aux joues. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je, je...," balbutiai-je en cherchant les bons mots. "Je ne me suis pas faite d'idées en venant ici - je sais que je suis là pour discuter de vos recherches. Je dis juste que, ben, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée de venir même si vous aviez juste besoin de, vous savez, parler à quelqu'un. C'est tout."

Il se laissa retomber sur la causeuse. "Je dois bien admettre que ça a été incroyablement dur de gérer tout ça tout seul. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je vous ai demandé de venir ici juste pour pouvoir vous parler de mon ex."

Je caressai distraitement Jane. "Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous traversez en ce moment. Je veux dire, elle se marie au bout de six mois? Ça craint vraiment."

"Quand Esme et moi parlions mariage, elle me disait toujours que ce n'était pas le bon moment - que nous n'étions pas prêts. Quelle connerie," s'exclama-t-il en penchant presque imperceptiblement la tête vers moi.

"Mais n'est-ce pas mieux de l'avoir découvert maintenant plutôt que plus tard?" demandai-je. "Je veux dire et si vous vous ETIEZ mariés? Ne pensez-vous pas que ça aurait été bien pire?"

"Je suppose. Puis-je vous poser une question Bella?"

"Bien sûr, ."

"Vous savez quoi? Appelez-moi Carlisle - on a plus aucune frontière après tout."

Je voulais vraiment lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par ce dernier commentaire, mais je me contentai de lui sourire à la place et de lui dire, "D'accord...Carlisle." Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, un petit gloussement m'échappa. C'était si bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom!

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. "Okay, c'est bizarre, je l'admets, mais ce serait encore plus bizarre de vous entendre m'appeler 'Dr. Cullen' alors que nous discutons de choses aussi personnelles."

Je hochai la tête pour marquer mon approbation. "Alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander?"

"C'est vrai. Bella, je suis curieux. Avez-vous déjà été trompée?"

"Pas que je sache."

"Avez-vous déjà trompé quelqu'un?"

_Oh oh._

Mon premier instinct fut de lui mentir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il sache que j'avais été une personne horrible, que je ne valais pas mieux que son ex petite-amie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde dans les yeux et qu'il voit ma honte et ma culpabilité. Mais la encore, j'avais fait mon lit et maintenant je devais m'y coucher. Je décidai qu'il devait connaître la vérité.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne me vint. Je sirotai ma boisson et essayai de parler à nouveau, mais sans succès. L'expression de mon visage avait dû parler pour moi, cependant. Je sentis ma lèvre commencer à trembloter.

"Oh. Vous m'en voyez désolé. Vous n'avez pas à m'en parler si vous ne voulez pas."

Il me fallut un long moment avant même de pouvoir lui répondre. Il me caressa le bras pour m'encourager, avant de lever la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Ses doigts me donnèrent la chair de poule. Je finis par trouver le courage de parler et lui dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être désolé, que c'était moi qui était horrible et pas lui. Je pris ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

Lorsque j'eus fini, il resta assis là à me regarder pensivement. Pendant ce temps, je souhaitai désespérément avoir la capacité de lire dans les pensées. Était-il assis là à penser que j'étais la pire femme au monde? Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il me haïsse pour ce que je venais de lui avouer.

"Vous l'avez trompé parce que vous n'étiez pas heureuse. Parce que vous n'étiez plus amoureuse d'Edward, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas une excuse," dis-je misérablement.

"Hey, voyons, nous vous en voulez pas pour ça. C'est du passé maintenant - il est temps d'oublier. De plus, vous ne savez pas à quel point je me sens mieux maintenant, après avoir entendu votre histoire."

"Quoi? En quoi savoir que je suis tout aussi horrible qu'Esme peut bien vous faire vous sentir _mieux_?"

"Bella, j'ai réalisé qu'Esme n'était pas heureuse non plus. Elle a fait une erreur - comme vous avez fait une erreur - mais _vous _avez fait ce qui était juste lorsque vous avez immédiatement rompu avec Edward. Elle n'a pas eu le même courage que vous. S'il vous plaît, ne vous comparez PAS à elle. Sincèrement."

Je secouai la tête avec ahurissement. "Comment a-t-on fini par parler de moi? Mon infidélité n'a rien à voir avec vos problèmes ou vos recherches."

"Bella, je sais que vous êtes dans tous vos états actuellement, mais je suis sérieux quand je vous dis que je ne vous considère pas coupable. Il est temps de vous pardonner à vous-même, vous ne croyez pas?" Je pouvais sentir ses yeux me brûler.

"Je ne sais plus quoi penser." J'espérai que le coup d'oeil que je lui lançai lui ferait comprendre que je ne voulais plus en parler.

Il sembla comprendre. "Bon, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. Nous allons nous concentrer sur le futur et non pas sur le passé. Devrions-nous discuter de mes recherches?"

"Je croyais que vous ne me le proposeriez jamais," souris-je avec soulagement.

* * *

On discuta longuement de ses recherches - je perdis complètement la notion du temps. Je fus ravie d'apprendre que je possédais plusieurs des anthologies de poésie qu'il voulait que je trouve pour lui. Je fus même capable de lui suggérer quelques poèmes et poètes auxquels il n'avait pas pensé ou qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était agréable de savoir que je pourrais être d'une aide précieuse dans ses recherches, et pas seulement quelqu'un qui devrait faire tout le sale boulot.

"Mémorisez-vous facilement des textes?" finit-il par me demander.

"Plutôt facilement. J'aime le challenge que c'est - vous savez, mémoriser quelque chose juste parce que je le peux. Et c'est encore plus facile si j'aime le poème que je mémorise."

"Quel est votre poème préféré?"

"Oh, question difficile! Mes préférences changent régulièrement - mes goûts changent en fonction de mon humeur."

"Alors quel est votre poème préféré actuellement?" Il enfonça joueusement son doigt dans mes côtes.

J'attrapai son doigt et lui rendis la pareille. "Pour le moment, j'aime vraiment "Mon Véritable Amour A Mon Coeur, et J'ai Le Sien."

"Hey! Je pense que je connais ce poème!"

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire - il avait l'air si fier de lui que je détestai presque devoir exploser sa bulle. "J'en doute sérieusement. Je suis pratiquement certaine que vous pensez à un poème écrit par Sir Philip Sidney. Son poème est plus connu mais je préfère la version de Mary Coleridge."

"Bon sang. C'est quoi le sien?"

Je dus y réfléchir un moment pour m'assurer que je me rappelai de tout avant de m'éclaircir la gorge.

* * *

_**- Mon Véritable Amour A Mon Coeur, et J'ai Le Sien**_

_**Personne d'autre que la douleur ne m'a jamais aimée.**_

_**Elle m'a séduite du jour où je suis née;**_

_**Elle m'a volé mes jouets, cette jalouse amie**_

_**Et m'a laissée transie.**_

_**Les oiseaux qui dans mon jardin auraient chanté, **_

_**Elle les a fait fuir en gémissant; **_

_**Elle séduisit aussi mes amants lorsque j'étais jeune;**_

_**Et me laissa seule.**_

_**Douleur, je t'ai souvent maudite - maintenant enfin**_

_**Je ne suis plus libre de haïr ton nom;**_

_**Prisonnière de tes bras fins,**_

_**Je n'aime aucun amour sauf le tien. -**_

* * *

Il me regarda songeusement. "Voilà un choix de poème intéressant."

"Je suppose que ça m'est familier," dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Je ressens souvent ça."

"J'espère sincèrement que ça changera bientôt, Bella."

Ses mots firent naître une étincelle d'espoir en moi. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en trainde me dire qu'il ressentais ne serait qu'une fraction de ce que je ressentais pour lui? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me disait quelque chose qui me faisait réfléchir à deux fois à ses intentions.

L'horloge commença à carillonner à ce moment-là.

"Sainte merde! Il est minuit!" m'exclamai-je. "Je devrais probablement rentrer."

"Ugh. Et je dois enseigner la théorie musical 30 demain matin."

Il se leva et se plaça devant moi, me tendant ses deux mais pour m'aider à me relever. Je soupirai bruyamment en sentant la chaleur de ses mains se refermer autour des miennes. Je ne voulais pas être la première à le relâcher - c'était si agréable.

Peut-être qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûre, mais il ne relâcha pas mes mains non plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta debout là, nos mains liées, nos yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'un courant électrique passait de son corps au mien à travers nos mains. Je savais que mon coeur devait probablement battre la chamade, mais mon souffle était lent et régulier. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi excitée et pourtant parfaitement à l'aise auparavant.

Sans même y réfléchir, je posai ma tête contre son torse et relâchai ses mains, plaçant une des miennes sur son coeur et enroulant l'autre autour de son dos. Je l'entendis haleter - je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose ou non, mais je pense que j'étais encore plus choquée que lui par mon courage.

"Merci, Carlisle."

"Pour quoi?" Il semblait légèrement surpris, mais je sentis ses doigts commencer à glisser doucement dans mes cheveux.

"D'avoir été si gentil et compréhensif. C'est plus que je ne mérite."

"Faux. Vous méritez d'être heureuse. J'espère juste que vous vous en donnerez la permission un jour."

"Je ne sais pas si nous avons le temps," me lamentai-je contre son torse. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de faire courir mes doigts le long de ses côtes, savourant leur douceur et leur fermeté. Seigneur, j'avais l'impression que mon corps se fondait dans le sien.

"Bella?"

"Oui, Carlisle?" chuchotai-je.

"Aimeriez-vous entendre un autre poème?" Sa voix semblait être plus rauque.

"J'adorerais ça."

"Ca s'appelle 'Nuit sans fin'."

* * *

_**- Nuit sans fin...**_

_**Nuit sans fin.**_

_**Tristesse morne des heures où l'on attend!**_

_**Coeur rompu.**_

* * *

Ses doigts se serrèrent dans mes cheveux.

* * *

_**Fièvre du sang rythmant les douces syllabes de son nom.**_

* * *

Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient tout contre mon oreille. "Bella," souffla-t-il. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure lorsqu'il continua,

* * *

_**Qu'elle vienne, la trop désirée,**_

_**Qu'elle vienne, la trop aimée,**_

_**Et m'entoure de son parfum de jeune fleur!**_

* * *

Il enfouit doucement son visage dans mon cou et prit une profonde inspiration qui me fit frissonner. Il se recula et me regarda avec curiosité.

* * *

_**Que mes lèvres mordent le fruit de sa bouche**_

_**Jusqu'à retenir son âme entre mes lèvres! -**_

* * *

Je fermai les yeux en sentant ses lèvres effleurer les miennes avec hésitation. Je fis glisser ma main de son coeur à sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près. Il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation chez lui maintenant, et notre premier baiser fut doux et profond. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour le laisser entrer, et nos langues glissèrent en rythme l'une sur l'autre. Je décidai que je préférerais toujours respirer sa délicieuse odeur plutôt que du simple oxygène. Il enroula son autre main autour de ma taille, attirant le bas de mon corps contre le sien.

Si ça avait été possible pour un être humain de fondre, je ne serais plus qu'une flaque au sol.

* * *

**My True Love hath my heart and I have his, Mary Coleridge**

**Nuit sans fin, Claude Debusssy**

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera un outtake, le point de vue de Carlisle de ce chapitre :D_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Outtake

**Deuxième Outtake de Clémentines posté! Le premier baiser de Carlisle et Bella du point de vue de Carlisle.**

**Ici: www . fanfiction . net s/7729220/2/**


End file.
